


Patching

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Hohenheim's clothes need mending. <br/>Disclaimer: Do I look like a Holstein to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts).



He supposes he could use alchemy to mend the clothes but it seems more appropriate to do it this way: 

_"Dear," Trisha said, in that particular tone of voice which always caught his attention. "Why didn't you tell me you'd worn holes in the elbows of your shirt?"_

_Hohenheim frowned. "I suppose I hadn't noticed?" Rising to his feet, he crossed the small study to the open door and the woman who'd agreed to share his life standing in it. He took the shirt from her hands, turning it this way and that. "Hmm," he said._

_"Didn't notice cold wood against your elbows?" Trisha rubbed one of those pointy joints affectionately. "Truly, dear, you need a keeper."_

_"I suppose it's good I have you." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Here, give me that and I'll fix it."_

_Trisha wrinkled her nose. "With alchemy? I can do it in just a few stitches, patch them up."_

_Hohenheim considered and nodded, smiling. "You're right. Please, mend my sleeves."_

_She chuckled, patting his chest. "Consider it done, dear."_

Her warmth seems so far away now. Has it been years since he's seen her smile? And yet, her stitches hold and Hohenheim will not transmute them to something else. These threads will contain his elbows until he sees his beloved again.


End file.
